An advertisement, hereinafter also referred to as an “ad,” is used to market and sell a product or service. Typical ads contain primary information in the form of text, images and/or audio information about a product or service. The primary information in the ad may also contain information, such as a toll-free 800 number, a website address, a physical street address, or another means of action, that provides a way for the viewer or listener to take an action to either buy the product or obtain more supplemental information related to the product. Magazine and video ads, roadside billboards, street-level ads, ads on vehicles such as taxis, buses, cars, and the like, contain similar information.
Online advertisement has increased significantly in recent years. The large amount of advertisements and/or feed information available to a user could be confusing and/or overwhelming. At the same time, size of available screens on portable computing devices has reduced (from laptops with relatively large screen size to smartphones and/or other wearable computing devices with relatively small screen size). There is a need in the art to use the available screen size and other output devices more efficiently to present information to a user.